


Love is not a battlefield - it's a beautiful aftermath

by Wanweird



Series: I belong with you [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Choi Yeonjun, Childhood Friends, Dominant Choi Yeonjun, First Kiss, First Love, Growing Up Together, Hand Jobs, Jimin is a mother hen, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pining, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Soobin is Jin's biological son but soft like JK and sweet like Tae so there you have it, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanweird/pseuds/Wanweird
Summary: They keep observing an aggressively chewing Yeonjun who is sitting on the floor and watching the door that Soobin left through a couple of hours ago. The alpha had always been a late bloomer so it was his first date with an omega boy and Yeonjun had been in a bad mood ever since he left.*Yeonjun is a beta, Soobin is an alpha. Jimin knows about his son's crush and even Soobin can't be that oblivious anymore. Not after THAT.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Series: I belong with you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349362
Comments: 16
Kudos: 513





	Love is not a battlefield - it's a beautiful aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said this series is done? I LIED.
> 
> (Big thanks once again to [Afrohexe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrohexe) for being an amazing beta reader who has endure all my stupid typos <3)

"What is he doing?" Taehyung whispers into Jimin’s ear.

"Probably cursing your son and the whole world."

"Isn’t that like… his third box of pepero sticks?"

"... Actually, it’s his fourth."

They keep observing an aggressively chewing Yeonjun who is sitting on the floor and watching the door that Soobin left through a couple of hours ago. The alpha had always been a late bloomer so it was his first date with an omega boy and Yeonjun had been in a bad mood ever since he left.

Jimin feels bad for his son because he knows how much he has been pining after Soobin. As pups they had been inseparable, as close as brothers. There hadn’t been many days that they weren’t together. He remembers the tantrum his son had thrown when Soobin was sick with a fever and Yeonjun wasn’t allowed to see him until he got better. He had cried until he was at least allowed to talk to Soobin on Jimin’s phone. They’d fallen asleep babbling and cooing at each other, phone sticking to his cheek.

Things slowly started to change when Soobin presented as an alpha. Because in the following years Jimin was forced to watch his son desperately hoping to become an omega and every year that hope was disappointed. Yeonjun is a beta and nothing would change that. It hurt Jimin to see Yeonjun like that, even more so because his son thought being a beta wasn’t enough. He remembers seeing traces of that doubt in Jin that thankfully aren’t there anymore. Yeonjun could _see_ that there was a beta who was wanted both by an alpha and an omega. But still…

"Did he skip university today to murder the door with his eyes?" Taehyung asks quietly as he clutches Jimin’s shoulders.

"He _did_ skip his classes today."

"Soobin took a day off for his date so they could go to the amusement park."

They both sigh in unison when Yeonjun growls and mutters to himself as he munches on three pepero sticks at the same time. Jimin truly hates seeing him like this. His son is always so confident and happy but this really seems to get to him.

"Did Soobin mention this omega boy before? I can’t remember," Jimin mumbles.

"A few times," Taehyung whispers into the back of Jimin’s neck, mostly hugging him from behind now as they peek through the door. "Jin and Jeongukkie have been teasing him about it. But I don’t think he really wanted to go."

"You don’t think so?" Jimin asks. 

"He’s just too nice and doesn’t want to hurt people. If someone asks him out he at least wants to try."

"So basically he’s like his father."

"... are you implying he only dated me because he’s too nice?!"

"Ssshht! Stop yelling, what if he hears us?"

"I think a bomb could hit this house and he still wouldn’t care. All he hears are the damned bells of jealousy."

"Well, everyone else in the house can hear you, what the fuck?" A voice suddenly pipes up behind them.

"Shut up if you want to stay."

"Are you spying on them?"

"Jeonggukkie, stop pushing!"

"But I can’t see!"

Jimin groans. "Can you stop?"

None of them stop but suddenly the door opens and a smiling Soobin steps inside. The three men still and hold their breaths while Soobin and Yeonjun lock eyes. The alpha blinks, in shock apparently, and even Jimin feels tense when he notices the way Yeonjun hunches over. Like he’s ready to pounce.

Before anyone is able to say or do anything, Yeonjun jumps to his feet and pins Soobin against the door with his whole body. His face is in Soobin’s neck and Jimin realises in awe that his son is trying to _scent him_. Which he hasn’t tried in years. As a child he had done it a lot but as betas grow older their scent tends to become weaker so it’s no use. Seokjin barely smells of anything these days yet Taehyung and Jungkook insist that he has the best scent in the world.

There’s a reason though why betas usually don’t try to scent anyone and only let other people scent them. Yeonjun seems to remember this fact in an instant because he makes a frustrated noise, almost like he wants to scream. Then he pushes at Soobin, hard enough to make the door rattle in its frames before he stomps away.

Soobin still stands there, gaping, with a flush all over his face and neck. Jimin bites at his lip and turns to Taehyung and Jeongguk.

"You go get your son and I‘ll look for mine."

They both nod in agreement and Jimin quickly follows Yeonjun up the stairs. He’s probably hiding in his room and Jimin has no idea yet how to comfort him but his maternal instinct is still strong, no matter how old his pup grows.

When he reaches the top of the stairs though, there’s already someone comforting Yeonjun with a hand on his shoulder.

"Then why do you look like you want to murder someone?" Namjoon asks with a frown.

Yeonjun shrugs and sniffles miserably, not yet crying but really close to tears. Jimin’s heart aches but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment between the two.

Namjoon sighs. "Just don’t do it in the house. We’ll never get that out of the carpet."

Yeonjun wipes at his nose and pouts a little, which is an improvement compared to his devastated expression from a moment ago. 

"Will you help me hide the body though?" Yeonjun asks softly.

"Of course."

That makes Yeonjun smile for a second at least, before sadness taints it again. He takes a deep breath but then stops himself, perhaps unsure of what to say.

"Appa..."

"It’s okay, pup." Namjoon moves his hand from Yeonjun’s shoulder to the back of his neck and pulls him in for a soft kiss on the forehead. "You don’t have to explain it right now. Just come to us if you want to talk, alright?"

He squeezes Yeonjun’s neck and waits for his son to nod before he pulls away.

"Thanks, Appa."

Then he slips into his room and closes the door.

Jimin licks his lips, waiting, and of course Namjoon turns to look at him as soon as the door closes. He smiles and Jimin smiles back because _wow it’s been years and I still love my soulmate so much._ But then his eyes fix on the door and when Namjoon notices he immediately shakes his head and stumbles forward to grab Jimin by the waist and throw him over his shoulder.

"Nooo, Namjoonie! What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from invading our son’s privacy by barging in like a mother hen."

"But I want to hug him and smother him with love!"

He keeps wriggling and struggling as Namjoon carries him back down the stairs and he’s almost worried they might fall but Namjoon’s grip doesn’t even loosen one bit.

"Yeonjun is an adult, I think he wants to deal with some things on his own. Without his parents being nosy."

This makes Jimin pout and he pinches Namjoon in the butt. His alpha seems completely unimpressed as he proceeds to carry him to their bedroom.

"But he’s still my baby," Jimin complains. "Do you think he doesn’t need me anymore?"

"Don’t be ridiculous," Namjoon growls before he unceremoniously drops Jimin on the bed . "He’ll always need his Eomma. He’ll come to us when he needs us."

Jimin continues to sulk, even when Namjoon starts to softly kiss along his neck. "I hate it when you’re reasonable."

Namjoon hums and brushes his lips against Jimin’s ear. "If you want to baby someone so bad…" Namjoon whispers as one of his hands travels down Jimin’s body and settles right between his legs. "I could put another pup in you."

Jimin’s breath hitches and he’s embarrassed at how much Namjoon’s words arouse him. "Joonie..."

"You still get so wet for me," Namjoon praises. "I’m so lucky."

"Shut up," Jimin moans as he spreads his legs around Namjoon. "I’m too old to get pregnant again."

"You don’t know that."

He’s right, he doesn’t know that. And Namjoon smells so good, feels so good… maybe he is willing to find out.

*

Soobin thinks about it for a long time. He thinks about the angry beta scent rolling off of Yeonjun’s body. He thinks of his dark eyes pinning Soobin in place, in front of that very door he just walked through. He’s an alpha, but he blames it on the shock, the surprise. A beta doesn’t have this kind of power over him, right? He wants to be a good alpha, he wants to make his pack proud, not just his parents. His parents are biased anyway, there’s even embarrassing footage of all three of them cheering and lifting him up like Simba when he pooped for the first time. In their eyes he could never disappoint and while that’s comforting in a way, it also adds a lot of pressure.

Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening Kai are basically still babies to him and they rely on him a lot, drawn in naturally by his alpha scent. Obviously Namjoon is their pack leader but Soobin is the one they come to first. Yeonjun was never like that, though. He was older, always very sweet and calm and collected, almost like an omega, not like a beta. People say betas don’t smell like much but Yeonjun always strongly smelled like blueberry muffins.

So here’s the facts: Soobin didn’t really want to go on that date. He was asking him out and all of his friends told him to do it, so he did it. He didn’t think much about it and while it was a fun date he didn’t enjoy it as much as he thought he would. He would’ve preferred to stay home and cook with Seokjin-appa, play games with Jungkook-appa, cuddle with Taehyung-eomma and then hang out with Yeonjun on the playground that they’re way too grown up for now. Sometimes they take the three pups with them and it almost feels like… he never dared to even think it before but it always feels like they were a family. Just him and Yeonjun and their pups. 

But that’s stupid, right? Yeonjun is way too good for him, way too sweet.

So it totally threw him off. The way Yeonjun had grabbed him at the door and aggressively tried to scent him. How frustrated he got when he realised that his beta scent wasn’t strong enough to cover up the omega scent. He was so caught up in his own rage that he didn’t even notice Soobin’s weak knees or how he almost bared his neck. He isn’t good with receiving affection, he never wants to appear vulnerable, but Yeonjun has this way of making him feel things. And DO things. Which reminds him of that one time he ate a cake made of sand just because Yeonjun had pouted after he refused at first.

He can’t remember if he ever refused him anything after that ever again. So what if Yeonjun wants him? What then?

He waits until the sun is down and the house grows quiet before he makes his way to Yeonjun’s bedroom. He thinks about knocking but then decides against it because he’s never knocked on Yeonjun’s door before. They never had a concept of personal space when it came to each other. So yeah, Yeonjun had walked in on him jerking off several times before but it wasn’t weird. Nothing is ever weird with Yeonjun.

The lamp on Yeonjun’s desk is on, drowning everything in a soft orange light, and the beta in question seems to have piled up all of his clothes on the floor to fold them again and stack them on top of each other. He’s doing it in such an aggressive way with his blue hair all fluffed up from the shower he took earlier, Soobin can’t help but find it cute.

"What do you want?" Yeonjun asks and throws him a dark look. Soobin shivers.

"I wanted to talk, um… about earlier."

"There’s nothing to talk about, dumbass."

"But you--"

"I know what I did and it was stupid, so I’m moving on and so should you."

Soobin stares at him for a while, watches him fold his favourite blue hoodie that matches his blue hair. He’s had blue hair for a long time now, over a year even. Soobin likes it because blue is his favourite colour… and after what happened earlier, he suddenly wonders if that’s why Yeonjun started to wear it like that in the first place.

God… Yeonjun is so precious.

"Yeonjun-ah… why would you say that? It’s not stupid."

Yeonjun pauses again, eyes narrowing. "I’m still your hyung, you know. Maybe you shouldn’t forget that. The only reason you’re our little leader is because I turned out to be a fucking beta."

Ouch. That stings in so many different ways. Mostly because he has seen this struggle before, when Seokjin-appa thought Soobin couldn’t hear him. But he never wanted Yeonjun to feel that way, never thought he _did_ feel that way at all.

"I like the way you are," Soobin says quietly, carefully, always the most considerate he can be. "I like you a lot, you’re my family. Do you think it’s fair to speak to me like that?"

Yeonjun silently gets up from his place on the floor and Soobin realises that he’s only wearing a pair of boxers and another big sweater that threatens to slide over his left shoulder. Oh god, dear god, it’s _Soobin’s_ sweater. The one he used to wear when he went on runs with Jungkook-appa. The one that mysteriously disappeared from his pile of dirty laundry.

Yeonjun doesn’t seem to care about being caught. He tilts his head to the side and looks Soobin up and down, like he’s trying to find a weak spot to attack.

"Did he kiss you?" Yeonjun asks eventually. His voice is normal again, slightly pitched and kind of cute but the way he asks, the underlying threat, makes Soobin swallow hard. "Tell me, Soobin-ah."

He scratches the side of his face and shrugs, feeling shy all of a sudden. "Just on my cheek, when I dropped him off."

Yeonjun hums. "You know I was your first kiss, right?"

Soobin blushes furiously. "I was five..."

He almost feels like he’s five again, back then when Yeonjun was the one to lead him everywhere, when Soobin was the pup trailing behind him, when there were no sub genders to dictate their lives and future. 

Yeonjun approaches him slowly and even though he showered, his scent is hitting Soobin hard. They say betas don’t smell of anything but that’s so wrong. Yeonjun smells like home. The beta halts in front of him and lifts his hand to slightly tug at the front of Soobin’s shirt as he smiles to himself.

"I was six and we were playing pack. I was the alpha and you were the omega. Do you remember what else you said?"

Soobin blinks and tries very hard to remember what Yeonjun is talking about, but he’s distracted by Yeonjun’s fingers trailing up his body. He’s so close, god.

"I… I mean. No? What did I…? I was five, hyung."

"You _said_..." Yeonjun looks up at Soobin when his fingers reach the top and carefully hook into the front of his shirt, "that you’ll always be mine."

Soobin stares at him. "Mine as in… your friend?"

Yeonjun gives him an annoyed look. "No."

"Best friend?"

"Soobin," Yeonjun growls.

"I’m sorry, I can’t remember," Soobin whispers.

"Well, I remember it very well. Because I was scared of being left behind. My parents were fighting a lot at that time."

That, on the other hand, he remembers. He remembers Namjoon and Jimin fighting because Namjoon had to go overseas for a year. He also remembers the anxiety Yeonjun had gone through, how scared he was of losing the people he loves. In the end it wasn’t so bad because Yeonjun talked to his appa every day over the phone and before they knew it the year had passed and he was back home again.

"Oh..." The memories suddenly rush back. "I promised we’d stay together forever."

"No one would be more important than me," Yeonjun adds with a whisper. He drags Soobin down, down, down until he’s hunched over and his forehead presses against Yeonjun’s. Their breath mingles and the beta smiles sweetly. "Don’t you still feel that way?"

Soobin has barely time to think about it before Yeonjun presses their lips together. It’s soft, the way Soobin always predicted it would be, but he’s also clearly holding back. He’s been so soft on Soobin, thinking that is what Soobin is looking for. But the truth is, Soobin wasn’t ever looking for anything because everything he wanted was right here.

He presses in further, deepening the kiss until Yeonjun makes a pleased noise in his throat. All his inner alpha is screaming about is ‘take take take’, so he takes Yeonjun, lifts him up by the back of his thighs and carries him over to his bed. He only breaks the kiss to push him into the sheets and drape himself on top of him.

Yeonjun’s whole face has broken into a smile, or a grin, who knows? His face is slightly flushed and strands of blue are caught in his lashes so Soobin brushes them away before he dives in for another kiss. He knows he’s clumsy, has never really kissed anyone before but he needs to kiss Yeonjun, needs to taste what is his. If he is Yeonjun’s then Yeonjun is his too, right? Soobin is excited. He never had someone who wanted him back.

He’s embarrassingly hard already and tries even harder not to rut against Yeonjun’s leg. But he smells and feels so good and Soobin makes a desperate and confused sound, not knowing where to start or what to do.

Yeonjun seems to notice the instant it happens and uses all of his strength (which is surprisingly a lot) to roll them over. He straddles Soobin’s thighs and pushes him down with one hand placed in the center of his chest. He looks divine like this and Soobin doesn’t even dare to fight him. He only twitches in his jeans, can’t really help it with Yeonjun sitting right on his crotch, almost naked. He grins down at Soobin like a spider who caught a fly in its web, satisfied and pleased.

"Look at you," Yeonjun coos and leans down to kiss Soobin’s cheek. "That’s what I always wanted..."

"Me underneath you?" Soobin frowns.

"No, dumbass. You realising that you don’t need an omega."

Soobin releases a breath and curls one arm around Yeonjun to squeeze his back. It’s not like he didn’t know. Maybe Yeonjun only put on a sweet act for him to be more appealing but he didn’t need to. He still doesn’t need to. Soobin likes this possessive and bossy version of Yeonjun just fine.

"Yeonjun-ah..." Soobin whispers into his ear. "He didn’t mean anything to me."

He feels the beta breathe against his jaw. "Good."

Soobin bites at his lips and squeezes his eyes shut. "Okay, but you have to get off of me now."

"Hm? Why?" Yeonjun asks innocently as he sits up. It only increases the weight on his dick and Soobin immediately closes his eyes. "Oh… are you hard, Soobin-ah?"

He carefully pushes down his hips, just that little bit, but it’s enough to make Soobin gasp.

"Please, don’t."

"Are you embarrassed? You don’t have to be." Yeonjun chuckles.

He keeps moving his fucking hips and there’s nothing Soobin can do about it. He lets Yeonjun kiss him again, but it’s not as innocent as it was a moment ago. His mouth is being pried open by Yeonjun’s tongue as they kiss and it gets harder and harder to breathe. He can feel Yeonjun being just as aroused as he is, even with those many layers of fabric between them. It’s good that way though, any less and Soobin would come right on the spot.

"You smell so good," Soobin tells him when they part to take a breath. He reaches down with both hands to cup Yeonjun’s ass, to squeeze it and push their hips together. "Always loved how you smelled, how you looked, how you… how you were just _there_."

"Just there, huh?" Yeon chuckles with half-lidded eyes. "That’s all I needed to do? Just be there and look pretty?"

"So pretty," Soobin agrees and kisses Yeonjun’s bottom lip, then the underside of his chin. "I always thought you were prettier than all the omegas. You smell better, too."

"Yeah?" Yeonjun asks, weirdly shy suddenly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. God, has he really been in love for so long? Soobin wants to kick his own ass.

"You always were my favourite person. My favourite everything."

Yeonjun moans when Soobin thrusts up harshly and makes the beta shake in his lap.

"Good. Cause you know me, Soobin. I don’t like to share my things. Your kisses are mine and your body is mine and your knot is mine."

"Oh, fuck," Soobin groans and arches his back. The buildup is so deliriously good, so painfully slow but so good. He kind of wishes he could fuck Yeonjun right now but at the same time he doesn’t feel ready at all. Right now he just wants to come and Yeonjun is very determined to make him.

"That’s it, look at you. Bet I can make you come just like this. Bet I can make you knot in your pants like a freshly presented alpha."

"God, yes, please."

"You want that?" Yeonjun’s face hovers over Soobin’s to catch all of the little changes in his expression. "You want to come for me?"

"Yes," Soobin hisses. 

"Such a cute desperate alpha. You don’t even care that you don’t get to knot me. You just want to come at all."

Soobin nods rapidly as sweat starts to gather on his forehead. The heat between them is killing him, the way Yeonjun looks, so soft but so in control, eyes burning with want. Because he wants Soobin, he always wanted Soobin.

"I want you to come, too," Soobin breathes. "Want you to come like this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, cause I love you."

Yeonjun’s hips stutter and he squeezes his eyes shut, his hand reaching down to press on his dick. With being so horny Soobin needs a moment to realise that Yeonjun just came. He came from Soobin telling him that he loves him. He stares up at the beta in awe who has the most adorable and what seems very sincere pout on his lips. 

"Dumbass," he sniffs and vibes at his nose with the way too long sleeve of Soobin’s sweater that he’s is still wearing, god. "Why would you… say it like that? Right now?

Soobin sits up and wraps both arms around the sulking beta. "’cause it’s the truth, just like that. I always loved you. I love you. There’s no difference in back then and now."

Yeonjun keeps frowning but leans in to kiss him anyway, soft and sweet while his hands wander down between them and his ass wriggles backwards on his thighs so he can open Soobin’s jeans.

"Fucking alpha dumbass," Yeonjun keeps muttering between kisses and then his dick is in Yeonjun’s hand and he can’t think straight anymore.

Yeonjun uses his own come to slick Soobin up, to jerk him off properly. The drag is so good, so filthy with the wet sounds that fills up the space between them, mingling with their hungry kisses.

"You’re so big," Yeonjun whispers into his mouth, all in awe. "Bet you’re gonna make a real mess when you come all over my hand."

"Yeonjun, don’t… don’t say that. I’m gonna come if you--"

"That’s the point, dumbass. But apparently I really love dumbass alphas."

"Just me," Soobin begs and whimpers when Yeonjun increases the pace. "Just me, yeah? You and me, you promised."

"Yeah… Only I get to see you like this. Fuck that omega. When I’m done with you, you won’t even smell like yourself anymore."

Soobin groans and it becomes harder to breathe. He can’t even talk anymore, can’t even kiss Yeonjun but he knows the beta is watching him. It riles him up even more.

"Oh god, I’m close," he slurs and they both look down between them where Yeonjun’s slick and wet hand squeezes around Soobin’s cock, the tip already dripping.

"Come for me," Yeonjun tells him, orders him. "Just for me."

A few more strokes, that’s all it takes, and Soobin is spilling hard, ruining himself and his sweater on Yeonjun with streaks of come. It’s everywhere, all over Yeonjun’s delicate fingers that keep squeezing until the last drop is spent. He lets go then to move his hand down and hold on to the already swollen knot at the base. Soobin feels an instant second relief and he falls backward onto the sheets, completely exhausted.

"You okay?" Yeonjun asks softly and Soobin nods.

"Yeah, yeah I’m… I just..."

"Deep breaths."

He does that for almost a minute and then he finally reaches out to replace Yeonjun’s hand with his own. It’s kind of rude to make someone else squeeze your knot so he appreciates Yeonjun’s instant reaction to help him out. When he blinks his eyes open he sees Yeonjun stare at his own hand that is still covered in an insane amount of come. Soobin immediately feels embarrassed and opens his mouth to tell him to wash his hands but instead Yeonjun lifts it to his mouth and licks at his skin experimentally.

Well, if Soobin hadn’t just come he’s sure he could do it again right now.

Yeonjun hums at the taste and then sucks a whole finger into his mouth, just to taste a little more. He looks down at Soobin while he does it, cleans his hand that way and Soobin is weak, so weak for this thunderstorm of a beta who keeps tearing down his walls with no mercy whatsoever.

"Kiss me," Soobin begs and Yeonjun obliges.

They kiss for what feels like hours and when Soobin’s knot finally goes down they wrap themselves around each other and keep kissing. They kiss until each press of lips feels raw and hurts and when Soobin says they need to stop Yeonjun is pouting. Again.

"This sucks," Yeonjun growls with his forehead resting against Soobin’s nose and his fingers rubbing alone Soobin’s earlobe. "I always want to kiss you."

"We have time," Soobin assures him.

"Maybe. You’ll have to meet my parents first if you want to date me."

Soobin snorts at that. "You think they’ll like me?"

"Hmmm." Yeonjun pretends to think. "I’m not sure. Maybe when they get to know you and can be sure that you won’t break my heart."

"I won’t," Soobin promises, so childishly. But he has kept his other childhood promises, too. "I love you."

Yeonjun just grins and then squirms when Soobin pinches him. "Stop it."

"Then say it back."

"it back."

Soobin groans and pinches him again, but then Yeonjun strikes back and suddenly it’s like they’re five years old again, trying to make each other yield during their pinching battles.

Maybe Soobin was right and nothing changed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like their dynamic? (I LITERALLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TXT except for a few bits and soobin soobin you know you know soobin?)
> 
> Anyway. Wanna have more? Might wanna check my twitter: [@BTSappy](https://twitter.com/BTSappy)
> 
> 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜 💜


End file.
